xtreme_wrestling_promotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Matteo
Matteo is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is signed to XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) where he competes on the Smackdown Brand. He is a former 2x World Heavyweight Champion. XWP Career (2016-Present) Season 1: Debut & Move to Smackdown; Feud with X Bullet Club, 2x World Heavyweight Champion Matteo would debut in XWP in the first episode beating his friend Undershock. The next week he would be eliminated first in a battle royal by Johnny Extreme. He would lose a fatal 4 way for a chance to become the first ever XWP Champion. However as he wasn't pinned, he was given another chance against the other person who wasn't pinned, Duncan Cunner, however he would lose. He would be drafted to Smackdown and would be given an Intercontinental Championship match against PJ Skillz. He would lose as Zack Thompson would attack him, allowing Skillz to hit the Phenomenal Forearm on Matteo. Matteo would get a little revenge on the X Bullet Club later in the night by Superkicking Kenny Taylor after Kenny Taylor kept attacking Brett Storm after a match. At XWP Outlaw, Matteo would team up with Mario Sanchez & Phenom to take on the X Bullet Club (Zack Thompson, Seth Turner, & Reggie Killer) in a losing effort. On the Smackdown Before Unbreakable, Matteo would lose to Kenny Taylor in a Steel Cage Match. However later in the night, Matteo would answer Lula's World Title Open Challenge where he would defeat Lula to become the new XWP World Heavyweight Champion (the first World Championship in his entire career). At Unbreakable, Matteo would retain his World Championship against Lula in a rematch. At Summerslam, Matteo would have his second successful title defense against PJ Skillz in a hard fought match. However, Matteo would lose the World Heavyweight Championship, only seconds after his match against PJ Skillz, to Max Mercury, who decided to cash in his MITB Briefcase only mere minutes before Mercury's match against Brett Storm. On the Smackdown After Summerslam, Matteo would challenge Max Mercury to a rematch for the World Title in which Max agreed. However, Max would be attacked backstage by a man in a mask rendering their World Title rematch unable to happen. Instead, Matteo would decide to put his IWA European Championship on the line where he successfully defended it against Demon Spyke. Matteo would then get his rematch at Psychopath however he was unsuccessful. At Survivor Series, Matteo will face Max Mercury again but this time in a steel cage match. However, Matteo would wound losing the match to Mercury in a close call. On Smackdown After Survivor Series, Matteo would lose to Zack Thompson in a match for Zack's XWP Intercontinental Championship. At Destruction, Matteo would team up with Morpheus to defeat Max Mercury & Zack Thompson in a Tag Team Match. At Royal Rumble, Matteo would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.21. Matteo would eliminate five superstars (Mahadi Khan, Angel Alexander, Mr. X, PJ Skillz, & Ginji) and wound up winning the Royal Rumble Match last eliminating Mahadi Khan. At WrestleMania, Matteo would defeat Mario Sanchez to become a 2 Time XWP World Champion. After the match he would be attacked by Brett Storm who turned Heel on Matteo. Season 2: Feud with Brett Storm & Heel Turn Edit On the Raw After WM, Matteo would find out why Brett attacked him before facing XWP Champion Arrow to a double count out. After the match, Brett Storm and DoggyDog would come out and attack the two champions. On the Smackdown after WM, Matteo tried to attack Brett Storm after his match with Jacob Cass but Storm escaped. At Betrayal, Matteo would beat Brett Storm but got attacked by Storm after the match. At Mayhem, Matteo will face Brett Storm again in a Last Man Standing Match. At Mayhem, Matteo would fight Brett Storm to a draw following a spear through the barricade. Matteo & Brett would continue to brawl following the match. At Money in the Bank, Matteo teamed with Jake Navor & Connor to take on Brett Storm and The Silver Brothers in a losing effort. At Summerslam Matteo would lose the Title to Brett Storm after Brett shockingly joined X Bullet Club. Matteo would be injured during this match and it is unknown when he will return to XWP. Matteo would return from injury at Psychopath attacking Brett Storm after his match with Jackson Montgomery. Matteo would then announce his rematch for the World Title would take place at Survivor Series. Matteo would lose in his rematch vs Brett Storm. At Destruction, Matteo would face Alieus in a No. 1 Contenders Match for the World Title but it would end in a Double Count Out. It was then announced that both men were No. 1 Contenders. At Royal Rumble, Matteo would lose to Mahadi Khan in a Triple Threat Match for the World Title. Matteo would then enter the Rumble at Number 5 and would immediately eliminate Brett Storm but in doing so, eliminated himself. At Unforgiven, Matteo was supposed to face Brett Storm in a Number 1 Contenders Match for the World Title but the two would brawl before the match, causing the referee to throw the match out. After the main event, Matteo would save Mahadi Khan from an attack from Brett Storm before shockingly turning Heel and hitting Mahadi Khan with a chair. At WrestleMania, Matteo would attack Brett Storm before the Triple Threat World Title Match. Despite this, Matteo would end up losing the match to Brett Storm. However he wasn't the one pinned. Season 3: Feuds with Mike House & DoggyDog Edit On the Smackdown after WrestleMania, Matteo would cut a shoot promo on his haters about how they are all wrong before Mike House interrupted him. Matteo would run down Mike House until House hit Matteo with a Tombstone. At Betrayal, Matteo would defeat Mike House with a handful of tights and a rollup. At Broken Bonds, Matteo would face Mike House in a rematch which he would win, debuting a new Submission Finisher which he would call the Cocky Clutch. At Money in the Bank, Matteo would lose in the SD MITB Match to Mike House. At Summerslam, Matteo would have a shot at Mike House's World Title (Mike cashed in later on the Money in the Bank CPV) in a fatal 4 way elimination match where he would eliminate DoggyDog before being eliminated by Alieus. At Royal Bash, he would team with Shadow losing to Mario Sanchez & Curtis Stunt. On the Smackdown after Summerslam, Matteo would cut another shoot promo on DoggyDog, this time to his face. He would then beat DoggyDog & Alieus to become No. 1 Contender to Mike House's World Title. He will get that match at Psychopath. At Psychopath, Matteo would lose to Mike House in a World Title Match. At Survivor Series, Matteo would be a part of Team Smackdown when they went against Team Raw where he would be the final Smackdown CAW left before being eliminated by Mr Macho. On the Smackdown After Survivor Series, Matteo would cut another shoot promo before declaring himself the first ever XWP Gift Of The Gods Champion (whether this Title is officially recognised by XWP is yet to be announced). He would then be interrupted by Alieus who challenged him to a match which Matteo declined. Matteo would then be attacked by Alieus until Matteo accepted. Later in the night, Matteo would attack Alieus after Alieus' match with Cycloper. At Take It Or Leave It, Matteo would compete in his first Main Event CPV match since Survivor Series S02 when he defeated Alieus in the Main Event of Take It Or Leave It. In the All-Star Tournament, Matteo would lose to Mahadi in the first round after originally winning however DoggyDog pointed out to the ref that Mahadi had his hand on the rope allowing Mahadi to win. At the Royal Rumble, Matteo would enter at Number 40 and would eliminate Arrow, Victor X, Rocky Crippler & Jackson Montgomery before making the final 2. During the final 2, Matteo seemingly eliminated Shadow however Shadow landed on a table that was brought out earlier in the match and was allowed back in ending in Matteo being eliminated. On the Smackdown following the Rumble, Matteo would blame Brett Storm and XWP management for the loss which resulted in a match at St. Valentines Day Massacre which Matteo would win. Later in the night, Matteo announced that he would issue an Open Challenge for WrestleMania for "winners" to accept. At WrestleMania, Matteo would defeat DoggyDog but would be attacked by Doggy after the match. Season 4: Championship Opportunities Edit At XWP Backlash S04, Matteo would face Doggy in a rematch for the NXT Championship in a losing effort. XWP Championships & Accomplishments